cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Stardust Knight
Stardust Knight (Romaji: Sūtādāsuto Naito/Kana: スーターダースト・ナイト) is a Clan hailing from Star Gate. It's main two tactics are: Never Deck-out and Using face-down damage to their advantage. Their leader is Shooting Star Dragon, ''whose latest form is ''Shooting Star Dragon the "Revival" ''which appears during the ''Great Star-Time War, ''which was a massive full-scale war between the War-heroes Stardust Knight and the Vigilante Group ''Times Purgatory. It's main users are Yza Blade/Kinjuzo Takami and his son Yuuto Blade from the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Cray's Collapse Trilogy. Playstyle The Stardust Knight holds two different play styles, one where it focuses on returning drop zone cards to the deck and superior calling from the top, much similar to Gold Paladin, dubbed the Never-Deck Out Style, while the other feeds off face down damage each player has. The more face down damage there is, the more powerful the units become, which has been dubbed the Face-down Damage Advantage Style. Notable Units of the Never-Deck Out Style: * Shooting Star Dragon * Starbau * Ignite Star Demon Series, Myo-kurenai Notable Units of the Face-down Damage Advantage Style: * Shooting Star Tamer * Black Hole Dragon, Vortex Breath Dragon More popular decks include a mix of both styles as they synergies well. Known/Notable Users * Yza Blade/Kinjuzo Takami * Yuuto Blade Who are the Stardust Knight? Stardust Knight is a clan born from the ashes of the stars. First debuting in the Link Joker Invasion, their leader, Shooting Star Dragon, lead a rebellion against these units. They first ended up in United Sanctuary. The original tactics of that time was to shuffle-back cards from the drop zone and to recycle them as a mean of never decking out. This was known as the Pre-age Stardust Knight ''among units. Shooting Star and a group he had made had joined with the Gold Paladin group, and was taught by the Liberators such as Alfred, Blaster Blade and Gamore, how to call units, as a means of strengthening the group. The group decided to return back to their units and teach them the ways of superior calling from the top, and thus stabilising the now known name as Stardust Knight. Link Joker Invasion The Stardust Knight fought alongside the likes of Gold Paladin, Narakumi, Shadow Paladin, Kagero and much more against the Joker. They were defeated in the War, but was still recognised as a powerful Clan that faced the Jokers. They settled in the Star Gate as it was the place the good Link Joker were, a.k.a the Messiah, and the group wanted to keep an eye on them, just incase they went rogue. At this time, Limit Break and Legion were getting old, and with the arrival of Gear Chronicle, the Stardust Knight had to evolve. The Unwanted Tamer Intrigued by the Stardust Knight, and their experimenting for a new age, one unit, an Unwanted Tamer known as "Shimada" started to snoop around the Stardust Knight. Even though the units drove Shimada out countless times, he was persistent. Shooting Star Dragon had to meet with him formally as Shimada's Request to leave. Little did they know, Shimada decided to tame the beast known as Shooting Star Dragon, but through words. The Talk Inside a cold, blue and grey coloured room, was Shooting Star Dragon, sitting ever so quietly in his chair, as he faced a young man. He had shot cut black hair, which was loosley wrapped around by a white, rugged scarf. The man was Shimada, who had distinctive old scars cut on his face, and wore sand coloured cloathes, most notably his poncho, which had a orange design stitched into it. His black boots were tattled with scars. "Oi, old man." Shimada said. He pointed at the Dragon that sat on the throne. "What do you want?" Shooting Star Dragon asked. "I want to be your Tamer." Shimada smirked. "Tamer? I am the leader of the Stardust Knight, I do not be tamed." Shooting Star Dragon replied. "Well, I captured the infamous Black Hole Dragon didn't I? He's now part of your ranks, and the Stardust Knights now own a powerful ally." "An ally which was with the Link Joker." "Ah c'mon gramps, let me at least side with ya." "Not a chance." "After all that effort? Don't you feel lonely by yourself?" "As a leader I must know this feeling." "Let me join ya!!" "Nope." "Why?!" Shimada was practically on his knees at this point, begging the dragon. "What can you offer me?!" He demanded. "A new power. I picked it up from the Angel Feathers." Shimada smirked darkly, his head bowed down to the leader. "Damage Zone?" Shooting Star Dragon had his interested clicked. "Yes, a power that takes it for your own! Let me tame you, and then... I'll show you the strength. The strength of the Generation Stride." New-age Stardust Knight With now Shimada and Shooting Star Dragon aligned, they formed the power duo Shooting Star Tamer. Shimada had taught Shooting Star Dragon a new technique, the power of using face-down damage. New units had also joined the clan and assisted with this, and old units also got used to this change, while retaining their old form. Soon, the clan's old tactics faded into a mere legend as the new skills became the norm for the clan. At the same time, the Clan avoided most activities with most clans, and only agreed to help the Paladin clans from the United Sanctuary, with the Gold Paladin being their most trusted members. Myo-Kurenai and the Times Purgatory As the generations went on, the older units died and new units took their place. The Tamer Shimada had left and Shooting Star Dragon was now the leader once more. At this time, the vigilante group lead by Fuzen was growing more powerful and had established the Times Purgatory clan, which was a clan made for a sick, twisted justice. They invaded the Stardust Knight and completely destroyed them in battle, and killed their leader, Shooting Star Dragon. Shooting Star Dragon's most trusted member was Starshooter Caller, the first to join Shooting Star Dragon. When Shooting Star Dragon passed away, Starshooter Caller took up the alias "Myo-Kurenai" and took a group in secret to re-develop the old tactics to counter the Times Purgatory. He became the new leader. The Star Demon Series After months of experimenting and re-building the base of Stardust Knight, Myo-Kurenai and his group evolved into the Star Demon Series, powerful Demons that could reverse what the Times Purgatory could do. The group raided the Times Purgatory base in Star Gate, and drove them out to the Holy Crossed Empire as a exile punishment. The Endless War Not long after, Stardust Knight and Times Purgatory were soon at an all out low, each one at each other's throat, as a war begun known as ''The Great Star-Time War. The Stardust Knight had the newly formed Terrorist Clan, Frost Storm, on their side, while the Times Purgatory had the Vengeance Break and Sacred Camelot on their side. Each attack on each other was merciless, and many units died. That's when the Cold Stale-mate began and the other nations began to become involved... Cold Stale-mate The war hit an all time low when both sides had exhausted their resources, which lead to a stale-mate. They had to ask other nations for troops, and resources, getting them involved. Soon, it was a war on Cray, and the death of many and destruction of the land began to become much worse. Fuzen's mutation had gotten much worse, her becoming a raging beast of destruction, and Myo-Kurenai was in bad condition. A back and forth of no one winning resulted in Shooting Star Dragon to rise up again, as Shooting Star Dragon the "Revival", ending the war with his immense power of the mysterious Generation Break 8. The Revival All the clans on Cray had now united to rebuild their destroyed land, including the Holy Crossed Empire, which desperately wanted revenge on Cray for the exile. The clans now were working together, to rebuild the remnants of the war and the two styles of the Stardust Knight became popular. Sets containing Stardust Knight cards Trial Decks: * Endless Attack of the Starknights (G-CSTD01) Revival Sets: * Stardust Revival Pack 1 (? cards) Lucky Box Sets: * Stardust Knight Lucky Box (? cards) * Lucky Box 1 (X cards) Races Shared races Unique races Archetypes/Sub-clan List of Stardust Knight cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 * Shooting Star Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Shooting Star Dragon (Break Ride Ver.) (Cosmo Dragon) Grade 4 Trivia This clan was created by user 8mefox. Category:Clan Category:Star Gate